No More Secrets
by Siren Porter
Summary: Siren, Cori, Joren and Kel are back in the sequel to ISCK. with a mystrious man trying to split kel and Joren up and a prophecy of doom on a day of happiness what will the gang do?
1. Why haven't you set a date?

****

A/N: well here it is. After forever I've finished the first chapter and I think I may have finally gotten over my writers block… I just needed to talk to a parrot to do it! But that's another story completely. If this is a newbie I will suggest you go and read If Secrets Could Kill… first or some of this might not make a whole lot of sense. For everyone that ever review ISCK thanx for your support it means a lot to me and I hope you haven't all lost hope. Forgive me for the lateness of this. With appreciation and love - Siren Porter.

****

Summery: after a year of calm and quiet the gang has returned. Siren and Cori still have to get married while Phoenix and Rey are all ready to get married themselves. Joren and Kel are left to think about there future and if it's up to a mysterious man they might not have any future together at all. With a banshee leaving clues about a prophecy, the gang is plunged back into action, against evil and…love?…

****

Disclaimer: Many of the characters in this story belong to Tamora Pierce. Including Joren and Kel, Alanna, Jon and Numair and a whole bunch of others. Tamora knows who they are and so do all of you guys. I own all of my character and this is just here to thank Tamora for allowing me to use her characters. Thanx Tamora. 

****

No More Secrets: chapter 1 - Why Haven't you Set a Date?

Siren and Kel sat idly on the fence post, watching with interest as Cleon and Joren got into another heated battle.

~ "Flamehead!" "Lizard breathe" "rodent" "blonde bi-aGh" ~ Cleon was promptly cut of by Joren pouncing on him.

Siren turned to Kel and smiled, "are you going to stop them this time? Quite frankly I think it makes for great entertainment" she laughed, "but that's just me…" they both laughed as the two boys wrestled off in the distance.

Kel's Hazel green eyes danced as she watched Neal and Cori try to fruitlessly pull the two boys apart, it was utterly useless, but they still had to try. Siren was having a difficult time containing the laughter as others came out to help pull the boys apart. She looked over at Kel, who decided it would probably be best to change the topic before they both died of laughter. 

"Soooo…. When are you and Cori ACTUALLY going to get married? I mean it seems like you two are avoiding setting a date?" Siren looked at her and tried to stop laughing, with a panting heave she spoke, "wh-we-we're going to set a date as soon as things settle down. We're not delaying… it just so happens that things keep popping up. First there was the spidrin hunt, then there was the bandit run, next came the harpy fight…" she listed them all off on her fingers as she went, "and now you guys needed help with the banshee." Kel smiled, "that doesn't mean you can't set a date you know…" 

Siren looked away innocently, "I…well we just haven't really settled down enough to talk about it. I suppose I'd better soon though, because Cori's mother is threatening to set it for us!" she laughed and together they got off the fence and began to walk over to where the boys were still fighting.

Kel looked sidelong at Siren, "what ever happened to your step sister? Michelle or whatever?" 

Siren took on a serious note and looked thoughtful for a moment, with a shrug she laughed shakily and said "no clue, she disappeared after you-umm-terminated- Josh's life. We looked every where for her, but it remains a mystery. The worst part is I heard she got trashed up pretty good by a bunch of the army boys before she sneaked off. I've no doubt we'll see her again." 

They stopped walking as they came within arms reach of the boys. Kel walked over to Joren and took hold of his arms and Siren grabbed Cleon. Joren looked at Kel and at the same moment both boys squeaked, "HE STARTED IT!" Siren smiled and looked at both of them, "Enough boys, why don't you go find some nice little children to watch over or something?" They both looked at her like she was nuts and she laughed, "hey, you'll both have your own brats one day, better you learn to be a father when you have the chance. At least you can give them back to their parents if you find them annoying now, you won't be so lucky later." She laughed and turned on her heals, "I have a banshee to talk to, seeing as she keeps screaming every time a man goes within eyesight or earshot of her. And I don't think she likes the other females round her, she seem, however, to like screaming…" she became lost in thought as she headed back over to the castle. 

Kel laughed and, with Joren in tow, began the slow walk back towards the palace. Phoenix and Ray had set their wedding date and they hadn't really even been engaged last year, but Cori and Siren still seemed to be delaying. It must have been on Joren's mind too, " So, did Siren set a date yet?" Kel gave an uncharacteristic snort and said, "Nope, no such luck…" They walked on in silence for a moment. Joren looked over at Kel…his mind set lightly on their future… _her friends still try to kill me…_

Kel and Joren reached the mess hall by the time the lunch bell rang. Joren looked at Kel, "is Sir Raoul taking you on a training session soon?" Kel nodded, "we leave tonight, " she turned just realising that this would be one of the last times they would see each other for a while. "I guess this means I won't see you for awhile, eh?" she sighed and leaned over to plant a gentle kiss on his cheek. He held her, and only let go when the food line began to move. 

Off in the distance, sitting at one of many square tables that filled the mess hall sat Dom and Neal, along with Cleon and Owen. Dom scowled watching the Kel and Joren together, "I don't like it one bit…" Neal and the others nodded their only too obvious agreement. 

***

The sun had decided to hide behind one of the many clouds that surrounded the area, putting Kel in an even more dismal mood. Without Joren around she felt at a loss. It had been nearly a year that they had been 'together' and now that he wasn't standing next to her making some smartass comment about one of her friends…it just wasn't the same. 

"you really miss him don't you?" the question came as a shock and nearly made Kel jump out of her saddle. Turning slightly she saw Sir Raoul smiling. She smiled, "I guess I miss him more then I thought I would… it's just so …weird to be without him." 

Raoul smiled and laughed, "It gets easier with time, but you'll never stop missing them. Just look at Alanna and George. They hate to be apart but they have to be most of the time, duty calls and Alanna's off in some foreign country fighting for Tortall, and George is still at home, watching the kids an the Swoop." 

Kel nodded, she understood but didn't like it anyway. Being away… well she'd be happy when she was home again.

***

The banshee's scream tried to penetrate the magically enclosed room. "mmwahahhwhhhahahha-hehahweha" 

Siren covered her ears and sighed, "Will you stop that hideous cackling!" the banshee was shocked into silence, no one had ever talked to her like that. 

The banshee smiled, it really was a rather hideous smile, "tell me deary, are you Siren? Mahwah ehhehehe. She told me, she told me you would be able to stand it, I'm to tell you she'll be back. What a delightful little plot. There shall be a reign of terror and the prophecy shall be drawn to a close when at last a Princess and a Knight face off against an evil one. When the happiest day of their young life's becomes the fight to stay alive. If evil wins the day is lost but should the lady prevail, then the dawn will come and evil shall fail. "

Siren raised a red eyebrow and gasped as the banshee burst into flames. "oh.. This can not be good, defiantly not a good sign." she waited till the flames had gone out and the banshee was nothing more then a chard corpse before she ran out of the room in a huff. 

Numair was waiting on the other side, along with Alanna and Jon. "So what did you find out? And might I add, why was there smoke coming for the room?" Numair was as curious as ever. "Umm well she mumbled something about someone coming back, and a prophecy, oh and then she burst into flames." Siren smiled and bit her bottom lip. Numair's eyes lit up, "What?! Burst into flames? No…how am I to study a pile of ashes? Oh this is inexcusable, simply inexcusable!" he stormed off in a huff and left Siren, Alanna and Jon to figure out a plan…

***

He watched as Joren walked alone down the empty corridor. Evil thoughts running through his usually good mind. _I wont let you have her, she's too good for scum like you Joren of Stonemoutain. One way or another I'll break you too apart…. Kel… I'm sorry to have to hurt you, but it must be done, for your own good._ He slipped off into the shadows plotting the downfall of Joren.

****

A/N: ok so this would be where the Thanx would come but since there is no reviews just yet I'll just say thanx for reading. Till later days 

Siren


	2. Mine

****

A/N: ok Kel becomes a little Ooc, but I tried to keep her in character as much as possible I swear! I know it's nor long, but it's a start, I'm trying to find a way to balance my life and writing… this is it for now…till later…

-Siren Porter

(the before the story short… continued. Where we left off

*"Cori, please, no more!" Siren was practically dieing with laughter. Cori laughed as he wave the peacock's feather back and forth in front of her nose while she struggled to get out of his grip, "but Princess you looked like you where enjoying yourself?" he laughed again and she stuck her tongue to prove that she didn't like what he was doing one bit and continued to laugh. Cori slowly brought he face down to hers, "Siren, you shouldn't have provoked me into this tickling match" he laughed a soft laugh, "because now I want to do a lot more then tickle you…" he laughed gently and brought his lips down to her, and although she was shocked by this, it also relaxed her…

Joren had fallen asleep long ago, and sometime after Joren had fallen asleep Kel had been awoken by a dream she had been having, one that involved Joren. She sighed and sat up in the bed, staring down at the blond knight. _Mithros! If he wasn't such a jack ass I would almost think he was good looking. Maybe even sexy… _Kel shuddered at the thought and tried desperately to fall asleep again, sleep didn't seem to want to find her so instead she lied there staring at the back of Joren's neck.*

Kel had kept the key to the door in her pocket, the pocket that sat right above her chest. Joren had woken up and decided it was time to get out of here, so naturally he had search for the key, only realising where it was after about a hour. _damn…_ he cursed and layed down again. _well what have I got to lose? _ slowly he began to reach around her, and it was just as his hand rested over top of the pocket that she moved and his hand slipped in a effort to keep himself up, his hand rather gruffly placed over her breast. Kel awoke with a start as seeing Joren's hand she growled, and through his hand off her, "Get your Paws off of me," she continued to mutter something about setting him free and Joren sighed, having a bad feeling that he would never hear the end of it…

_He's Kissing me… oh Lords above! _ she hadn't been expecting that and it looked like Cori was in no way ready to stop. Siren sighed and relaxed into his grip, the feather lay forgotten on the bed beside them. _mmm.. Good kisser, for a half-elf… _ she laughed to herself and smiled into the kiss as Cori reached for the feather, then , as she laughed, she grabbed hold of him and swung him over, straddling him in the process. She sat atop of him, heaving from lack of air. "No you don't Pretty boy. Your mine!" she laughed as she pushed the feather away and leaned down to kiss the laughing Cori…

There you go another bit to the before show…

Love always

Siren)

****

No More Secrets: chapter 2 - Mine.

The corridor seemed lonely without Kel here to comfort him. _I never thought I'd miss a stupid girl so much…_ he shook his head and continued down the hall. The library loomed up ahead. There was little for him to do. The kingdom was in relative peace, leaving nothing of Sir Joren of Stone Mountain to do. He sighed and entered the library, leaving his trailing shadow to watch as the door swung shut.

_She deserves better then you Stone Mountain. She deserves some one who will respect her. Your nothing but a bad fungus that has contaminated her mind and I shall cleanse her of you. _ the man that had been standing in the shadows moved out of the darkness and began a leisurely walk down the corridor. People walking by greeted him with smiled and laughs. He smiled back, all the while thinking up a plot to get rid of Joren.

***

Kel had been riding in relative silence. It had been far to long a time since she had last seen Joren. She would be home in a few hours and then… then she could argue and banter with her knight. Kel chuckled to herself thinking of all the funny things that they would probably fight about…_I bet he'll make some smartass comment about my being away to much. It's not my fault that I'm Raoul's squire…_

*** 

Back in the courtyard, Siren and Cori were at their normal bout. A duel to see who'd have to decide on the colour of the table cloths for the wedding. 

"You of course dearest, you are the Princess…" Cori was still trying to pin it on her,

"I think not, my Prince. Your mother has so many suggestions, I think YOU should listen to them…" Siren laughed and turned her back on him, picking up a throwing knife. With a careful fling of her wrist she sent the dagger flying into the body of a poor dummy. 

"But darling, you have so much more knowledge when it come to frilly things…" Cori laughed evilly as Siren spun on him, brandishing her dagger, she waved it loosely in front of him, 

"I'd what I'd say if I where you, a member of the fairer sex I may be, but that just mean I have one less piece to be cut off." she grinned wickedly, and he backed up a step,

"And here I thought I'd be getting a pretty little wife…" he trailed of as Alanna and Numair walked up. 

Siren smiled, "Greetings friends, what be the news?" 

Numair and Alanna exchanged glances, making Cori and Siren nervous,

"ok, I know that's not a good sign… what's wrong?" Siren's posture became 

more alert and she glanced around her.

"Nothings wrong, exactly…" Alanna sighed, "Cori your mother wish's to set a date. Meaning the two of you will have to on your way home. At such a time… with the prophecy… we don't think it wise to send you alone. We'll be sending a troupe with you. Joren and Kel and Raoul will be amongst them. You should set a date and just get it over with so we don't have to keep this up…" 

Siren cringed, "I know but, well it's easier said then done. I suppose we should go start packing. Will you tell Joren and Kel for us?"

Alanna and Numair nodded. The due smiled there goodbyes and took off for there rooms to pack for there return home. 

***

Joren had been wondering around aimlessly, waiting for Kel to return home. He had been told that they should return by the end of today, which had made him more them happy. It had brightened his rather dismal mood. He smiled thinking of HIS Kel.

He had become possessive of her.

She belonged to him.

And he… he belonged to her.

He found himself standing in the middle of the courtyard. standing rather lazily, hand s in pockets and long loose hair blowing in the wind. Leaving him ill prepared for the pretty dark haired women that suddenly grabbed him and swung him around, then promptly placing a kiss upon him.

He had been taken completely off guard and so naturally had grabbed the women to shove her away, but had only caused it to look like he was, in fact, kissing her back.

To add to his failing luck, it was at this precise moment that Sir Raoul and Kel choose to ride through the gates and into the courtyard.

***

Kel had not really looked around till she had dismounted from her horse. Then she stood there, gapping open mouthed at Joren… her…boyfriend… holding another women, an the nerve of him to do it in front of everyone. 

The women broke off her tight-as-iron grip on Joren and with a wispy laughed ran off. Leaving him to face Kel…

Kel stalked over and stood seething in front of him. Though only someone who new her well could tell. "May I ask who that was?" he looked around hoping for some way of explaing, "I have no clue, she was… I was standing here and then… she jumped out of nowhere." it wasn't like Joren to stumble over words but, well with Kel looking as anger as she did, anyone would be afraid.

"I see, really? Is that how your going to defend yourself? You don't know who she is? And you expect me to believe this? Joren you know half the ladies at this court by feel if not look… and you expect me to believe you don't know her?!" Kel was quite obviously enraged. 

"Kel I swear, I don't know her. She just…well she just jumped out at me and started kissing me. She has a grip like a goddess, I tried to pull free but it was impossible!" Joren knew how stupid it sounded and if it had been Kel he knew he'd probably not believe her… 

"how am I suppose to believe you Joren?" She was fighting back tears, hiding them behind her Yamani mask. 

"because I love you Kel. You and only you…besides, do you think I'm stupid enough to cheat on you knowing that you where about to ride through the gates? I've been standing here waiting for you, lump. How could I ever cheat on you?" He looked at her, worry running over his pretty face. 

Kel sighed, "if I didn't love you as much as I do I would probably hang, draw and quarter you where you stand." she laughed shakily and ran into his arms, he sighed and pulled her close. Leaning down he whispered into her ear. "when I fell in love with you I made a vow to be loyal, and I will be… forever, until the day I die." she smiled into his shirt and looked up to meet his eyes, "I love you too, Joren." 

As they kissed a certain dark haired women and another mysterious noble stood unhappily, "Looks like it'll take more then that to break them up, my lord."

The man smiled, "I hate to have to resort to violence, it's so unbecoming. But desperate times call for desperate measures." he laughed, normally he was a little less violent but Joren made his blood run cold, he had no sympathy for the man. _I will break you up, even if it's the last thing I do…_

****

Thanx to…

Angel of the Storms: you know I couldn't keep them apart forever… not forever anyway *laughs evilly* : ) Thanx for the review! 

****

**Imperfectionist ;D**** : **Thanx, I'm glad I'm a favourite it's always a good thing to here… there will be more to come. Till later, Thanx !

PsychoLioness13: here you are my eager lioness! More more more! : ) *smiles* till later and Thanx for the review!

****

Angel of Wind: If you kick there ass now… what will I use as a plot? Lol Thanx for the offer, hey you never know?! Till later and Thanx!

****

Moon-Starx: No worries, I often don't know what to write…Thanx for the review though!

****

Ladydaja: Thanx and Thanx again! Your going to make my head swell and then what will I do? Lol Thanx !

****

Dayz4rain: Thanx, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I'll write more soon. Thanx again!

****

Evilstrawberry: no worries about the capital letter thing… I'll try to fix it, but I haven't gone over this one either, sorry no time… I'll watch out for it in future though. Thanx again! 

****

**Rowana Silvakisma****: **hope you like it. Thanx for the review!

****

Ac_bworm: well I'm starting to work on Sirens story again. Lol hope you like the sequel as much as you like the prequel. Well till next chapter then. Thanx !

**A/N:** Thanx again every one, if you wanna be on my mailing list just write me!

Siren_porter@hotmail.com

Till later days

-Siren Porter.

****


End file.
